User talk:Laughing Duck Vintage
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the File:Weigels2201.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tarna (Talk) 02:14, July 10, 2011 Welcome, and Some Notes Hello, Welcome to the wiki. Glad you are joining us. Just a few notes: - When adding a vendor link, please make sure to make it lead directly to the actual pattern listing (not a store front or profile) - it is one of the few hard rules we have. - For more useful information, here is a direct link to our About page: http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/Vintage_Sewing_Patterns:About Best regards, --tarna 02:31, July 10, 2011 (UTC) (one of the admins) New pattern listings Hello again, I hope my messages are reaching you. I am removing the email address and address you are leaving in the vendor section of the new patterns you are listing. Apart from violating one of the few rules we have by not leading to an actual pattern listing, it is really not so safe, and leaves you open to spam and potential other issues... Also, when adding the patterns, if you have an estimate of the era the patter is from, could you include it in your brief description? I am trying to correctly categorize the patterns (in the interest of documenting them, as you are trying to do), and would like to get it right. I can guess based on the style of clothing and hairstyles, but I am not as familiar with Australian patterns as you are (by default). Best wishes, --tarna 06:00, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Follow-Up to last message Alright, I read your blog, and understand that the person offering these patterns does not own a computer (really? I don't know if to actually envy her - life used to be less busy...). Here is my suggestion: Can we change the wording to reflect that patterns are available by contacting either the email or address listed (is it an address or a phone number? - the last number seems to long to be a postal code). I will re-do the few changes I made, and correct the others. Please write me back on my talk page. Best regards, --tarna 06:08, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Weigel's Hi again, Not too much stress and suffering, really - LOL. Just trying to keep up sometimes, and it seems new users conspire to all add on the same day ;), so we try to impart guidelines as quickly as possible. I commend your quest to get the patterns documented - that very motivation got me into making this my pet wiki in the first place. Once I discovered it, I was hooked. Keep adding them, and if we (the big collective we) come up with more information on dating, etc., we can always add it later. Right now, I am putting in date guesses based on the hair and clothing styles. I'd rather like to visit a place where people still get away with refusing to own a computer. It is getting impossible here (I live in "Silicon Valley"). Best wishes, --tarna 04:46, July 16, 2011 (UTC)